Au milieu de nulle part
by Hermineuh
Summary: Univers Alternatif (Camping!AU). Après avoir travaillé dur, Dean a enfin assez d'argent pour rendre visite à son frère Sam, dans le Montana. Mais après des heures et des heures de conduite, il fatigue et décide de s'arrêter dans un champ pour se reposer. C'est alors qu'il fera une rencontre inattendue.


Dean retira sa chemise et la jeta sur le siège avant de l'Impala. Ca faisait maintenant plus d'une dizaine d'heures d'affilées qu'il roulait sans prendre de réelle pause et la nuit était déjà bien avancée. Il sentait que s'il poussait ses limites trop loin, il finirait dans le décor. Sans compte qu'il lui restait encore plusieurs heures de route avant de rejoindre son frère. Quelle idée d'habiter aussi loin dans la campagne ? Dans le Montana qui plus est ? Il allait devoir en toucher deux mots à son imbécile de hippie de petit frère.

Mais pour l'heure, il devait se reposer et si possible dormir quelques heures, deux ou trois dans l'idéal. Il était maintenant confortablement installé sur le siège arrière de sa voiture, chaussures retirées et sa veste roulée en boule faisant office d'oreiller. Heureusement pour lui, l'été était relativement chaud, il ne craignait donc pas d'attraper froid durant la nuit.

Il avait trouvé une petite route secondaire qui menait à un chemin de terre qui s'arrêtait dans un champ. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il dormait au milieu de nulle part, à la belle étoile, et ça ne serait certainement pas la dernière. Son budget était plus que serré et s'il voulait mettre de l'essence dans sa voiture, il devait économiser le moindre dollar.

Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre avant de s'endormir du sommeil du juste, sous le ciel où brillait une lune pleine.

Dean se réveilla en sursaut, persuadé d'avoir entendu un éternuement. Il se redressa et regarda au travers des vitres de l'Impala. Il faisait déjà plus clair, preuve qu'il avait dormi bien plus que les trois heures espérées. Pourtant le soleil n'était pas encore levé. C'est alors qu'il remarqua la silhouette assise sur le capot de sa voiture. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il repoussa sa veste d'un geste brusque et ouvrit la portière. Il sortit rapidement de l'Impala et bien que toujours pieds nus, la contourna jusqu'à se planter devant l'inconnu.

_ Hey ! lui lança-t-il. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

_ Vous êtes sur mes terres, répondit l'homme face à lui d'une voix calme et grave.

Aussitôt, le regard de Dean tomba sur le fusil qu'il tenait entre les bras. Il étouffa un juron entre ses dents.

_ Ok, excusez-moi, répondit-il d'une voix plus douce, je ne savais pas. Je suis sûr qu'il y a un moyen de s'arranger.

Il fit un geste en direction de l'arme à feu.

_ Ceci est pour notre protection, expliqua-t-il. Vous devez l'ignorer sinon jamais vous ne vous seriez arrêté ici, mais c'est un lieu de passage de cougars et d'ours. En cette saison, ce n'est pas rare d'en croiser.

_ Des cougars ? s'étonna Dean.

_ Et des ours, oui.

_ Ce qui ne m'explique pas pourquoi vous squattez mon capot avec votre arme.

_ Je faisais le relevé de mes pièges quand j'ai vu votre voiture. J'ai préféré vous laisser dormir. Personne de conscient ne dormirait à la belle étoile. J'en ai conclu que vous deviez être épuisé.

_ Oui… admit Dean, je l'étais, mais pourquoi êtes-vous resté ?

_ Pour monter la garde, au cas où. Jusqu'à votre réveil.

Dean se passa une main dans les cheveux et fixa l'homme d'un air interloqué. Il faisait à peu près sa taille, des cheveux bruns foncés qui n'avaient pas dû connaitre de peigne depuis longtemps, et des yeux bleus perçants.

_ Vous êtes réveillé maintenant. Comptez-vous dormir encore ou allez-vous reprendre la route ?

_ Je… heu… je suppose que je vais reprendre la route.

_ Bien, répondit-il en se relevant du capot. Je vous laisse. Ne perdez pas de temps, les lieux ne sont pas sûrs. Surtout pour quelqu'un aux pieds nus. Je doute que vous puissiez vous échapper rapidement si un cougar vous prenait en chasse.

Il appuya ses paroles d'un regard vers les pieds de Dean. Ce dernier sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

_ Je ne suis pas sans défense ! rétorqua Dean brusquement.

_ Je n'en doute pas. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne route.

Il opina en direction de Dean puis emprunta un sentier qui s'enfonçait une centaine de mètres plus loin dans une petite forêt.

_ Hey ! appela Dean, une fois qu'il s'était rendu compte de l'idiotie de ses phrases. Je peux… comment puis-je vous remercier ? Je veux dire vous avez plutôt cool avec moi.

_ Nul besoin, répondit-il en se retournant. Mais je vous conseille de mettre une paire de chaussures rapidement, le temps change vite dans les environs.

Dean eut un petit sourire.

_ J'insiste, fit-il.

L'inconnu sembla hésiter. Il se retourna en direction de la forêt avant de refaire face à Dean.

_ Très bien. Soyez mon hôte pour le petit déjeuner. Ca fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de visite. Un peu de compagnie ne fait pas de mal.

Ce fut au tour de Dean d'hésiter avant de prendre sa décision.

_ Entendu, déclara-t-il. Attendez-moi cinq minutes.

L'homme acquiesça mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce, toujours à quelques mètres de la voiture.

Dean retourna sur le siège arrière et enfila rapidement ses chaussures ainsi que sa chemise, puis sa veste. Enfin, il rejoignit son hôte en quelques enjambées.

_ J'habite dans la clairière, indiqua-t-il. Ce n'est pas loin.

_ Ok, répondit simplement Dean, à court de dialogue.

Ils empruntèrent le petit chemin qui s'enfonça dans la forêt, silencieux l'un comme l'autre. Le cerveau de Dean se décida enfin à se mettre en action, se demandant s'il avait eu raison d'accepter l'invitation d'une personne inconnue, perdue au milieu de nulle part, qui s'amusait à se balader avec un fusil et qui avait veillé sur son sommeil. Il avait entendu parler de l'amabilité et de l'entraide dont les habitants du Montana faisaient preuve, mais une partie de lui redoutait de finir en chaire à pâté par un cannibale rendu fou par la solitude.

_ Castiel, fit soudain l'homme en tendant une main.

_ Pardon ?

_ Je m'appelle Castiel, répéta-t-il.

Dean se saisit de la main et la serra.

_ Dean, répondit-il.

_ Enchanté, Dean.

_ Moi de même. Votre prénom n'est pas courant.

_ Mes parents étaient très religieux. Et j'aimerai que l'on se tutoie, c'est ainsi que l'on se parle ici.

_ D'accord.

Castiel hocha la tête, le regard toujours porté droit devant lui.

En quelques minutes, ils débouchèrent sur une petite clairière où se tenait une cabane en bois. Dean s'était imaginé quatre planches maintenues par deux bouts de ficelles, et heureusement s'était trompé. De taille modeste, elle semblait bien entretenue.

Castiel s'approcha de la porte d'entrée, et après avoir sorti un trousseau de clés, l'ouvrit en grand.

_ Je t'en prie, dit-il simplement en s'effaçant pour laisser Dean passer.

Une nouvelle fois, un scénario catastrophe passa dans la tête de Dean. Il s'imagina assommé, retenu prisonnier dans une cave sombre et humide au milieu d'ossements humains, torturé. Il hésita mais finit par franchir le seuil sous le regard appuyé de son hôte. Il fut si surpris de découvrir un intérieur absolument charmant qu'il s'arrêta brusquement.

_ Tu as changé d'avis ? demanda Castiel qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

_ Non ! Non, du tout, je…

Dean chercha rapidement les mots pour expliquer son étonnement sans blesser son hôte.

_ Je suis surpris, reprit-il. Je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus… de moins…

_ C'est ma sœur qui m'a aidé à aménager, fit Castiel. Selon elle, habiter tel un ermite au milieu des bois n'excuse pas la négligence.

Dean retint un petit rire.

_ Elle n'a pas tort.

_ En effet, elle avait souvent raison.

Sentant qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet peut-être trop personnel, Dean n'osa poursuivre. Il se permit alors de détailler les lieux. Sur sa gauche, une gazinière avec un four, simple mais fonctionnelle, ainsi qu'un réfrigérateur et un évier. Sur sa droite une cheminée éteinte avec deux fauteuils côté à côte. Au fond de la cabane, deux portes qui devaient donner sur la salle de bain et sur la chambre. Au milieu de la pièce trônait une table entourée de quatre chaises. La plupart du mobilier était en bois et semblait avoir été construit à la main plutôt qu'acheté dans une grande surface suédoise. Quelques rideaux à carreaux rouges et blancs encadraient les fenêtres et donnaient au lieu une impression de convivialité.

Derrière Dean, Castiel retira les cartouches de son fusil et le posa contre le mur, à côté de la cheminée.

_ Installe-toi, lança-t-il d'une voix grave en désignant la table.

Dean s'exécuta. Il déposa sa veste sur le dossier d'une chaise puis s'y assit. La cabane, bien que sobre à la limite du spartiate, dégageait une ambiance qui lui plaisait. Peut-être était-ce la chaleur des couleurs ou l'odeur du bois, il n'aurait su l'expliquer, mais il s'y sentait bien. Tous ses doutes et ses peurs s'envolèrent rapidement, faisant place à de la curiosité. Comment un homme qui devait avoir visiblement son âge se retrouvait seul au milieu des bois au XXIème siècle ? Il était tombé sur quelques émissions tournées dans le bayou ou des recoins reculés des Etats-Unis, jamais il n'avait vu de maison si bien entretenue, propre et accueillante.

_ Je peux t'aider ? proposa-t-il lorsqu'il vit Castiel sortir une poêle des placards à côté de la gazinière.

_ Non, tu es invité. J'espère que tu aimes des œufs et saucisses.

_ C'est parfait ! s'enthousiasma Dean dont le dernier repas remontait à bien longtemps.

Castiel opina, satisfait de la réponse de Dean. Sans perdre une minute, il s'attela à sa tâche et jeta une paire de saucisses dans la poêle puis y cassa quatre œufs. Pendant le temps que le tout cuisait, il sortit deux assiettes et quelques couverts du même placard. Il en déposa devant Dean et le reste face à lui.

Pendant ce temps, Dean continuait d'observer les lieux et de temps en temps, laissait son regard tomber sur son hôte lorsqu'il était certain que celui-ci ne le remarquerait pas. Il faisait à peu près la carrure de Dean, légèrement plus élancé peut-être. Une touffe épaisse et noire tenait lieu de chevelure. Il avait les épaules larges et semblait bien bâti. Mais ce que Dean avait le plus remarqué était ses yeux d'un bleu pur. Il les trouvait magnifiques.

_ Ca va bientôt être prêt, annonça Castiel en déposant une carafe contenant du lait sur la table.

_ Merci, répondit Dean. J'admire ton chez-toi. Tu as tout construit toi-même ?

_ Oui, ça m'a pris du temps, mais j'ai fini par y arriver.

_ Tu as tout construit de tes mains ?

_ Oui, tout. Sauf les ustensiles que j'ai acheté, l'électricité et les encombrants comme les toilettes, la salle de bain. C'est un ami trappeur qui m'a aidé à tout installer.

_ Vous vous entraidez.

_ C'est la moindre des choses ici, expliqua Castiel. Nous sommes tous isolés, alors si l'un d'entre nous a besoin d'aide, nous sommes là.

Dean opina. Ca faisait du sens, même s'il ne se voyait pas vivre aussi loin de tout. La solitude pouvait vous rendre fou, il en était persuadé.

Castiel était reparti aux fourneaux et revint rapidement, la poêle en main. Il servit Dean en premier, lui donnant une généreuse portion d'œufs brouillés ainsi que des saucisses, puis se versa le reste dans son assiette. Il alla reposer l'ustensile sur la gazinière et vint s'asseoir face à Dean.

_ Ca sent drôlement bon, lança Dean, tout sourire.

_ Merci, répondit Castiel en prenant une fourchette. Bon appétit, Dean.

_ Bon appétit Cas.

Il planta sa fourchette dans la saucisse et s'en coupa un petit morceau, puis la porta à ses lèvres. Il souffla doucement pour la refroidir et l'enfourna en bouche.

_ H'est haud ! fit-il en essayant de ne pas se brûler.

Castiel eut un petit rire, qui ravit Dean sans qu'il ne puisse l'expliquer. Il mâcha rapidement puis avala le morceau de viande.

_ C'est très bon ! s'enthousiasma-t-il.

_ Merci.

_ Mais, je ne reconnais pas le goût. C'est une saucisse de porc ?

_ Non, d'élan. Je l'ai tué il y a quelques jours, j'en ai profité pour faire quelques saucisses pour le déjeuner.

_ C'est la première fois que je mange de l'élan, fit Dean. Le goût est étonnant. Mais c'est très bon.

_ Ravi de l'entendre, répondit Castiel un sourire aux lèvres.

Dean ne put s'empêcher de le remarquer, ce qui lui coupa la parole quelques secondes. Il eut un peu de mal à reprendre ses idées.

_ Et qu'est-ce qui pousse un homme à se retrancher au fin fond du Montana pour vivre tel un ermite ? demanda-t-il en s'efforçant de se concentrer sur sa nourriture.

_ Une accumulation de choses, répondit Castiel, légèrement énigmatique.

_ Tu n'as pas toujours été un trappeur, si je comprends bien.

_ Non, j'étais expert-comptable, mais ça remonte à si longtemps, j'ai l'impression que c'était une autre vie.

_ Ca a été un sacré changement, s'étonna Dean.

_ L'adaptation s'est faite de manière assez rude, avoua Castiel. Disons qu'un jour j'ai craqué. J'étais en train de me faire passer un savon pour la énième fois par mon chef, qui refusait de comptabiliser mes heures supplémentaires. Dans la foulée, j'ai présenté ma démission et avec mes économies, j'ai acheté ce bout de terrain ici. Pas grand-chose, de quoi survivre je dirai.

Dean haussa les sourcils.

_ Un coup de tête alors.

_ Un coup de tête, confirma Castiel en acquiesçant. Ma famille a d'abord cru à une blague, puis a refusé d'accepter mon choix de vie… sauf pour ma sœur Anna.

_ Celle qui t'a aidé à aménager.

_ Oui, celle-là même.

_ Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

_ Arrêt cardiaque. Un soir elle est allée au lit, elle ne s'est jamais réveillée.

_ Je suis désolé, fit Dean qui ressentait la douleur de Castiel.

_ Merci, répondit-il sobrement.

Du bout de son couteau, Castiel gratta quelques traces de gras dans son assiette, l'air absent. Dean se sentit soudain stupide d'avoir reparlé d'un sujet visiblement douloureux alors que tout allait bien. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être triste pour Castiel et cherchait un nouveau sujet de conversation.

_ Mon frère, Sam, nous a fait un coup presque identique, dit-il soudain. Il étudiait à Stanford, élève brillant, et du jour au lendemain, il nous annonce qu'il arrête ses études pour s'installer avec Gabriel, son amant de dix ans son aîné. Il a trouvé un petit boulot dans une librairie et habite dans le Montana. J'allais lui rendre visite.

_ S'il est heureux…

_ Il l'est… enfin, c'est ce qu'il me semble. Il y a des disputes dans le couple, comme toujours, mais ils tiennent l'un à l'autre alors… même si je ne supporte pas ce Gabriel, je suis là pour mon frère.

_ Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Dean.

_ Haha ! Tu ne me connais pas, comment pourrais-tu le savoir ?

_ Une impression, répondit sobrement Castiel, de nouveau de petit sourire aux lèvres qui laissa Dean une nouvelle fois sans voix.

Il se racla la gorge et tenta de se redonner une contenance.

_ En tout cas, je te remercie pour ce petit-déjeuner plus que copieux, c'était excellent.

_ Je t'en prie, heureux que ça t'ai plu.

_ Et comment ! s'enthousiasma Dean, qui se mit soudainement debout. Je vais faire la vaisselle.

_ Très bien, répondit Castiel après une légère hésitation, alors je vais nous préparer du café pendant ce temps, si ça te va.

_ Parfait !

Dean ramassa les assiettes et les couverts, puis se rendit au lavabo qui se trouvait à côté de la gazinière. Il hésita un instant, puis avisa l'éponge et le liquide vaisselle. D'un geste décidé, il commença à laver une fourchette. Pendant ce temps, Castiel avait sorti une vieille machine à café et l'avait branché sur l'une des multiprises qui courait sur le plan de travail. Il y rajouta le café en poudre et un peu d'eau puis la mit en route. Il sortit ensuite deux tasses d'un placard en faisant attention à ne pas heurter le front de Dean, et les déposa sur la table.

En moins de cinq minutes, le café était prêt et Dean avait fini la vaisselle qu'il séchait avec un torchon. Castiel rangea le tout dans les placards et invita Dean à se rasseoir à table.

_ Tu vas rendre visite à ton frère, demanda Castiel après avoir soufflé sur son café légèrement trop chaud pour être bu.

_ Oui, j'en ai encore pour plusieurs heures. Ca fait des mois que je n'ai pas pu lui rendre visite. J'ai un budget serré alors…

_ Tu as un travail ?

_ Je suis apprenti mécanicien, à Lawrence, dans le Kansas. Pour l'instant le patron ne me laisse pas gérer les voitures seul, alors l'argent rentre doucement. C'est pour ça que j'ai dormi à la belle étoile. C'est sur ton terrain ?

_ Oui.

_ Désolé d'avoir squatté, mais j'étais épuisé.

_ Il n'y a pas de mal. Je suis juste contente qu'aucun cougar ne t'ai trouvé à son goût pour la nuit. Il faut rester prudent.

_ Je ferai attention la prochaine fois !

_ Tu peux dormir ici, j'ai un matelas gonflable. Ca sera certainement plus confortable que dans une voiture.

Dean sentit son cœur rater un battement.

_ Je ne voudrais pas t'embêter, tu as été bien généreux avec moi.

_ Ca ne m'embête pas. Et comme dit, un peu de compagnie est la bienvenue, autant que ça soit toi, répondit Castiel avec un demi-sourire.

Dean lui rendit son sourire, heureux du chemin qu'avait pris la conversation. Enfin, ils finirent leur café et Dean dut prendre congé de Castiel après l'avoir chaudement remercié et avoir promis de revenir lui rendre visite dès son trajet retour. Dean n'avait pas encore rejoint la route principale que la compagnie de Castiel lui manquait déjà. Il avait hâte de revoir son sourire.

FIN


End file.
